rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavernius Tucker (Epsilon)
Epsilon's mental image of Tucker is a main character in Season 9 and the two mini-series MIA and Where There's a Will, There's a Wall. He first appeared at the end of the Red vs. Blue: Revelation episode n+1. Role in Plot Helping Church Tucker is first seen running to the cliffs to spy on the Reds' new jeep in n+1, with Caboose and Church. While there, the Blues find out that the Reds are making modifications to their jeep, when suddenly the Reds fire missiles at them. The Blues take cover, until Church goes down to Red Base and explains to the Reds that their personalities are incorrect. Believing Church to be dead, Tucker and Caboose return to Blue base in order to call Command for a replacement soldier. When Church returns to Blue Base he is greeted by Caboose and Tucker, who believed Church to be dead and tell him that they called for a replacement soldier. Church, believing the soldier to be Tex, attempts to prepare for her arrival. Tucker provides help by teaching him how to impress ladies and later takes Caboose and Church to the beach end of the canyon to teach them. He has Caboose and Church engage in roleplay but when Caboose doesn't act like a stereotypical woman, Church and Tucker make him. Tex's Arrival After an earthquake, Tucker asks Church why he acts so calm during them. Church tells Tucker about the outside world, and how the world they are in is all fake. However, neither Tucker or Caboose seem to understand. Tucker and Church then argue more about Church being a computer program and the conversation eventually leads to an argument over whether what Church is doing to Tex is stalker-ish or romantic. Church suddenly notices an active grenade in the center of Blue Team and the three realize someone threw a grenade at them. The grenade soon explodes but is revealed to be a flashbang. Tex approaches them, revealed to be the one who threw the grenade and asks about the dead soldier. In order for her to stay, Church gives her a fake soldier name and Tucker plays along. After calling command, Tex informs the Blues that she's going to help them by killing a Red. In the middle of the canyon, Tex shoots Lopez, which evens the teams but leaves the Blues feeling guilty. Afterwards, Tex reveals that she is staying as Caboose paid her $100 to fix the tank. Later on, after Grif insults the Blues, Tucker and the others gather around Tex's bomb Andy. After Tex sends Andy to Red base, the earthquakes become stronger and more frequent. So, Tucker and Caboose get into the tank and leave to escape, while Church and Tex stay behind. Personality Tucker's personality is the same as his real world counterpart being very foul mouthed, annoying, and perverted in the eyes of other characters. However, he and Caboose have a better relationship than their real world counterparts. Trivia *Epsilon-Tucker's line in Familiar Feelings is a reference to Red Gets a Delivery when he claims you can't pick up chicks in a tank. *Epsilon-Tucker uses a DMR as opposed to the Battle Rifles most of the other characters use. This practice would later be adopted by his real-world counterpart after the shift to the Halo 4 engine in season 10. *Currently, Epsilon-Tucker has the most appearances out of all the Epsilon-doubles (24 episodes). *Epsilon-Tucker has never used his counterpart's catchphrase. *In the Season 9 Trailer, Epsilon-Tucker was shown to be using the Energy Sword, though he is never seen using it during Season 9. Category:Blue Team Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Characters Category:Missing in Action